1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel items and, particularly, to a hat or protective head covering which has associated hair accessory pieces which can be removably and adjustably attached within the hat interior to simulate the appearance of human hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, hats and caps of various styles, colors and shapes have been worn both as fashion apparel items and for protection. It is often desirable for women with short or unkept hair to wear a fashionable hat or cap which covers the head and at least partially covers the user's hair. Various hat designs are known which are intended to address such problems. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,705, issued Aug. 31, 1993, to Leopold which shows a fashionable cap which incorporates a hair piece located on the exterior of the back of the hat which simulates the appearance of a lengthy ponytail or braid. In addition to covering short or unkept hair, this design has features which are useful in other situations, such as where the wearer actively engages in physical or athletic activities and where the cap could become askew or dislodged from the user's head by such activity.
Another area of need exists for fashion apparel items of this same general class where the object is to provide a head covering which alleviates the problem of situation baldness. For example, many people are embarrassed by thinning hair or hair loss due to ageing, hereditary baldness patterns, or due to illness. There is a particular need for a head covering featuring adjustable and removable accessory hair pieces which simulate the appearance of human hair for use by chemotherapy patients who have lost some or all of their hair in the course of medical treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fashionable sports-type cap or hat which features one or more removable hair accessory pieces which realistically simulate the appearance of human hair.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a head covering which features both hair accessory pieces which simulate a ponytail or braid and other accessory pieces which simulate locks of hair on the sides of the head or front of the head.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparel item with interchangeable hair pieces which can be selectively removed or interchanged depending upon the style or occasion of use.